1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting and more specifically to a hunter gear organizer and hanger system, which is attachable to a tree without damaging the tree.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various systems for hanging hunting gear and the like on a tree. However, it appears that the prior art does not disclose a hunter gear organizer and hanger system, which is attachable to a tree without damaging the tree.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a hunter gear organizer and hanger system, which retains drinks, food, bows, quivers, video cameras and other suitable hunting gear.